When Unwanted Hits a Wall
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: S,R Robin is the new kid in school. But with Slade being the Student President, it would be better if he'd just transfer. May be OOC. Yes, Slade is a teenager. Robin's parents have died and he has never lived with Batman. AU
1. When Something Happens

**This is my first Teen Titans fic. I hope it turns out okay. Well, here's the story.**

**Do not own.**

He had never gone to school before. His parents had always taught him what he needed to know. But now that's not an option.

With his parents dead, he was shipped off to Teer's School for Troubled Teens, a place for teens who are orphaned, abandoned, or just plain unwanted. As expected, the school isn't known for its "wonderfully well-behaved scholars". But it is known for its "justice system".

You see, the school isn't really run by the adults. Sure there were principals and teachers and things of that sort, but they were just for show. The only one with a meaningful title was the Student President (SP). _He_ was the only one that had any real power. _He_ could make any student (or teacher) do as he wished and punish them if they did it wrong. _He_ could even kill you on a whim and get away with it too. And this year, _He_... was Slade.

(s)

Robin walked into the principal's office. The first thing he noticed was how plain it was. Everything was the same color and nothing really grabbed your attention. The second thing he noticed was the lack of paperwork on the desk. You would think that if you were in charge of a school full of unwanted teens, that there would be tons of things do. But before Robin could examine more, the principal started talking.

"Now, erm..." he looked at the single paper on his desk, "Robin. Since you will be staying here for probably the rest of your under-aged life, there are a few things that you need to know. One: You must always do as the Student President says. This is very important because 'it teaches you to respect someone who is in the same age group as you are'. Two: This year's SP is Slade. Now... You will be shown to your class and--"

At that moment a very imposing figure walked in. He had neat black hair, a scowl on his face, and a very angry look in his eye. And I say 'eye' because the other had a very striking eye-patch over it. The principal went quiet. The new arrival turned his gaze toward Robin and seemed to inspect him. The younger, not being able to handle the scrutiny, turned away in time to not notice how the other's eye seemed to linger on his ass for a bit. Then he heard the stranger's firm, and oddly seductive, voice. "Look at me."

Just the shock of the sound was enough to make Robin look up. And it was then that our teen hero noticed just how short he was. Or was it just that the other was too tall. Either way, he now felt even more helpless than ever before. And at that moment he realized, just by the aura of authority that seemed to be spilling out of the other's eye, that this must be the SP. So he took a chance and let out a single word, a guess in every fearful aspect: "Slade..."

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Still held in that powerful gaze, Robin couldn't see any emotion in that eye. He started to doubt his presumption. But then the older teen smirked. "Smart boy." He broke eye contact and started walking away. But before he left the room, he turned around and sharply said, "Follow me, Robin."

Said teen hesitated for a moment, wondering how the other knew his name, but then realized that this was no time for thoughts and followed obediently.

As they walked down the hall, Robin quickly figured out that he was being taken to his class. They reached a door and then stopped. Wondering why they weren't going in, he turned to Slade to ask but found that he couldn't. He had a strange feeling that he had no right to talk to someone so awesome. (And I mean awesome as in "requiring awe".)

But Slade broke the silence. "I am the only one with power in this school. You are never to call me by my name but as Student President. Or SP if you can't say words that have more than three syllables. I will forgive your earlier infraction in light of the fact that you didn't know this. You are also never to speak to me unless spoken to. Again, I will overlook earlier. And, as I am sure the principal told you earlier, you are to obey my every order."

Robin, not liking the idea of having to obey _anyone_, decided to disregard the rules. "How do you know my name?"

Slade's eye narrowed a fraction. _'He's either stupid, or deaf.'_ Then he saw the defiant look in his eyes and smirked. He opened the door, pushed Robin into the classroom, said "This is Robin", and walked away. But as he left, his mind was made up; _'He's not deaf.'_

(s)

It turned out that Robin was ahead of the rest of the class. In fact, he was five years ahead. Except for in math. He had never seen the point to math and so never bothered to know more then was absolutely necessary. In math, he was the same level as everyone else.

Besides actually learning in math class, the day was uneventful. That is, until school ended. Apparently, the school day ending is a great reason for ignorant brutes to pick on someone smaller than they are.

(s)

Robin suddenly felt a tug at his neck and knew that someone had just stolen his necklace. It was all he had left of his parents. His father had given it to him his last birthday. The last time he would ever celebrate anything with his family.

He turned around to see a bulky "thing" (not sure if it was a boy or a girl) dangling his necklace over his head. For the second time that day, Robin felt short. _'I suppose being mean has a way of making you taller.'_

Robin glared with all the hatred he could possibly shove into the confined space called his eyes. "Give. It. Back."

"What?" the 'thing' taunted. "You gonna cry? Huh? You gonna cry to your mama? You gonna--"

He silenced "it" with a swift kick to the jaw, and the bully was down before anyone could realize what had happened.

Robin, still looking at his fallen opponent, realized that the room had suddenly gone quiet and turned to see why. Standing at the doorway was none other than Slade. And what came out of the SP's mouth sent shivers (bad shivers) down his spine:

"My office. Now."


	2. When There's No Choice

**Yay! I'm so glad that people like my story! Well, here's thanks to ****Rocky-White Wolf of Curses****, and ****loopylouise123**** for reviewing! Much luv!!!**

They traveled in silence. Robin was desperately trying to figure out how to explain knocking out another student, and Slade was caught in thoughts of his own:

'_He's strong, defiant, and not __all__ stupid. I can use him...'_

They finally reached their destination, and Robin was becoming more anxious. Slade took out a ring of various keys and somehow found the right one. Slowly, he opened the door and lead Robin in.

Slade's office was more of a principal's office than the principal's was. Everything seemed to hold a foreboding air and the desk was piled with papers. He sat behind the desk and motioned for Robin to take a seat in front of it. The elder pulled out a file from one of the drawers in his desk and examined it.

There was more silence and Robin was now fidgeting. Finally, Slade looked up. "You seem to have a talent for violence", he began.

"I--"

Slade gave him a sharp look for his interruption, but he continued.

"He took my necklace!"

Slade put something on the desk. "You mean this necklace?"

He pulled his hand away and Robin saw that it was indeed his necklace. "How?"

The elder disregarded the question. "What does this mean to you?"

Robin looked down. "My father gave it to me."

"I see..." Slade glanced at the trinket. "And what would you be willing to do to get it back?"

The young teen's head snapped up. "What?"

Slade continued. "It seems I am in need of a protégé. I will be graduating this year and I need someone to fill my footsteps."

"I... I don't understand..."

"Work. Be my 'apprentice' of sorts. If you do, you'll get your necklace back."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm sure that's not an option for you, is it?"

Robin looked at Slade warily. "Why me?"

"You have all the traits needed to become Student President. And you're a much better choice than any of the other brainless oafs here."

"What do I have to do?"

"First you'll need to be officially sworn in as Vice SP."

Seeing that he wasn't continuing, Robin asked, "And after that?"

Slade smirked. "After that depends on your performance and ability to take orders."

Robin answered him with a glare.

Slade's smirk grew wider. "Glad to have you, Vice Robin."

**This chapter was a bit meatless. There wasn't any action, really. Well, either way, I hope you liked it. Please review. Much luv!**


	3. When Words Are Said

**Hey! I'm so happy that people actually like my story! Thanks to Destenys Angel Pyra, rocky-white wolf of curses, The Darkest Half, loopylouise123, Teberz****, and ****Malokitty**** for reviewing! It makes me so happy! Well, here's the story!**

The next day was nothing like the first. Yesterday, they didn't even seem to notice that Robin even existed; now, everyone was staring at him. Well, more like _glaring_ at him. And he could very well understand them. A new kid who hasn't even been here twelve hours and who no one even knows his name, is going to be Vice SP. Of course, how everyone seemed to know about it before he had even stepped into the school, was beyond him. **(A/N: Dang... I use big sentences. They don't even really make sense anymore.)** I suppose news travels fast when you're at school.

(s)

In first period, Slade made an announcement over the P.A. that everyone was to report to the gym 8th period. Though, he didn't say any more, it was obvious that it was to inaugurate the new Vice SP.

(s)

During lunch, Robin was approached by a group of teens. A group we know very well: A girl with long red hair and green eyes; a well-muscled African American boy; a girl with short dark violet hair and indigo eyes; and a small green-haired, green-eyed boy. (A/N: Everyone is completely human. Even Cyborg. Wait. What do I call him now that he's human? Stone? You know what? I think I'm gonna keep Cyborg, but make sure they call him Cy. At least for this chapter. If you have any idea what I should name the now not cyborg, review it to me.)

As soon as he had sat down, they were standing around his table. In that moment he was ready for any sort of attack they might have. Verbal or physical. But the red-haired girl just spoke to him politely. "Do you really wish to be Vice SP?"

He looked at her, determining whether she was as sweet as she seemed. And he came to a conclusion: no. But he answered anyway. "Yeah." The group looked amongst themselves.

The small green-haired boy dared to speak. "Why?"

"Slade has something I want."

"What?" This time it was the violet-haired girl who spoke. "Power? Money? A thirst for blood?"

"No", Robin answered back evenly. "I want his hot, rockin' body."

The group seemed at a loss for words. Their eyes were wide with shock, and they all took one step away from him.

"I'm kidding."

"How would we know?" the muscled teen questioned.

Robin glared pointedly.

"Fine then." The violet-haired girl spoke again. "Then why?"

"It's none of your business."

"Do you know what He's like? The horrible things He's done?" This time it was the red-head. **(A/N: This would be so much easier if I could just say their names! So until they introduce themselves, please deal with the red-haired, green-haired nonsense.)**

Robin, wishing to end this talk, asked, "Who are you?"

The violet-haired girl went around the table and said each of their names. "Starfire, Cy, **(A/N: Ah! What do I call Beast Boy?)** Garfield, but we call him BB (Please think of a name for him, too.), and I'm Raven. And we all hate Slade."

Robin relaxed noticeably. "Good. So do I." Then he began to eat his lunch.

Understanding that there will be no more discussing and that Robin wasn't an enemy, they left to have their lunches as well.

(s)

Robin had just thrown away his lunch trash, when someone forcibly bumped into him. He heard the words, "I _will_ beat you." He gained his senses fast enough to see blonde hair swish past him.

(s)

8th period came and everyone herded into the gym. Miraculously, Slade pulled Robin out of the crowd. "You're coming with me. And my hot, rockin' body."

Robin looked up, shocked. "How?"

"I'm SP, Robin."

They were backstage. No one was around.

Slade spoke again. "You will be punished later, but now... something exclusive is about to happen."

And with that, the younger teen was pushed onto the stage. Over the speakers, the SP spoke. "And let the battle begin."

(e)

Don't forget about the new names for Cyborg and Beast Boy!

(e)

**Yay! A cliffie! ****I could actually continue this chapter, but holding back gives me something to write. Which I don't know when my next chance will be because school starts and I don't like writing on the weekends. So having something to do, instead of thinking and procrastinating, will get me inspired to write more. Of course, I need your reviews to inspire me, too.**

**Today's my sister's B-day! Review! And don't forget about Cy and BB!**


	4. When Punches Speak Louder

**Yo! Gonna give a thank you shout out to Destenys Angel Pyra**, **Rocky-White Wolf of Curses, The Darkest Half, Cold Cruel and Collected, and Raven-loves-Sanji. Much luv! And a REALLY BIG THANKS TO The Darkest Half FOR TELLING ME THE AWESOME IDEA OF Cy and BB being nicknamed after their favorite comic book heroes. I'm so glad that people like my story! So here it is!**

"_And let the battle begin"_

As soon as Robin gained his bearings, he was being attacked. Teens came at him from every angle. And it wasn't until a sharp pain shot through his arm, that he noticed that everyone had weapons. Everyone but him.

He ducked and dived. Trying to figure out what the hell was happening. He saw the coming of another onslaught and out of pure instinct, attacked. He kicked and punched, knocking out many opponents but not enough. The gym was still packed. Getting ready to jump forward, he felt something hit against his foot. It was a fallen weapon. He picked it up and, not really aiming at anything in particular, pulled the trigger. Everyone within a three-foot radius convulsed as an electric shock ran through them. Robin allowed a smirk to show on his face.

Before the shocked enemies could hit the ground, Robin was already in the air, leaping over them and unleashing his wrath into the crowd. He attacked them physically as well as shocking them. Along the way he ran into the group he had met in the cafeteria. He noticed they had weapons.

He all too easily knocked them out and looked down at Cy, picking up a rather heavy-looking "gun" and decided to try it out. The next thing he knew, the Sonic Cannon shot. It was more powerful than the shocker he had before. With an actual, full-on smile on his lips, he went after the poor souls still conscious.

Everyone was finally on the floor. Or at least, he thought so.

With a roar of "I _will_ beat you!", a blur of blonde kicked him in the face and sent him flying. Those words instantly made him recall the blonde in the cafeteria.

He slowly stood back up. More for dramatic effect then from weakness. "So it's you", he said coolly.

They launched into battle, both giving they're all. Well actually, Robin was holding back. He didn't want to hurt a girl.

Between punches, grunts, and yells of frustration, she revealed what made her so angry.

"Why did he pick _you_ for Vice! You don't even deserve it! You haven't been here as long as I have! As long as _any_ of us have! You're just some sad, pathetic, unloved boy!"

"Really?" Robin released all his strength into a punch that sent her flying into a wall. Then he shot her with the Cannon for good measure. "Tell that to the gym-full of people on the floor!"

He looked around. There was no one left. Then he heard someone clapping slowly.

He turned around to see Slade. "Good job, Vice SP."

(e)

If you have any ideas on what can happen, please let me know. I have no idea what to write for the next few chapters. Much luv.

(e)

**I think I'll end up ending all of my chapters with Slade having the last word. He always seems to know exactly what to say. Well, please review me! And don't forget about telling any ideas you may have. Much luv! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	5. When You Can't Do Anything Else

**Hey. It's been so long! Sorry. Well, I'm happy for all the feedback I got from the last chapter. Thanks to Sunset16, The Darkest Half, Henessey**** (though I'm not sure if you were joking), Raven-loves-Sanji, Cold Cruel and Collected****, and ****cayhleenlovestowrite****. Love you all! But special luv to ****The Darkest Half**** for the ideas and ****Raven-loves-Sanji**** for the yaoi. Here's the story.**

"What the _**heck**_ was that about!"

The inauguration was over. Slade had taken Robin back to his office and they were now immersed in a very "lively" conversation.

"What? The PMS-ing blonde or the battle in the gym?" the older teen stated calmly.

"You know what I'm talking about", the other growled.

"Well if you were paying attention, you would have noticed that she obviously wanted to be Vice instead of you."

"**I didn't mean **_**that**_"

"I know."

They glared at each other for a long moment.

"Why did I have to fight the entire school?" Robin asked slowly.

"I needed to know you're abilities. And how well you can handle yourself in unexpected situations."

"And you couldn't have given me a weapon? Or a warning?"

"I said, '_unexpected_ situation'." Slade seemed to find pleasure in the boy's frustration.

Said **boy** tried to calm himself with a slow breath. "And the girl?"

"Her name is Terra. She wanted to be Vice. She's been trying to get my attention for a while. At first I considered her, but after a few tests she proved worthless."

"Tests?"

"You'll be doing them as well."

"Wait. The battle in the gym. Wasn't that the test?"

"It was _**a **_test. Just because you can take down the entire school, doesn't mean you can beat me."

"What?"

Slade smirked. "Being Vice SP means that you'll be SP one day, and I'm not leaving my position to someone weaker than me."

"And what if I fail your 'tests'?"

"You'll be punished."

Those words made Robin shiver.

"And" he continued, "You'll never get **this** back." He briefly held out the necklace. "But before the tests happen, you'll be doing some trail runs. I will give you some basic duties to do and, depending on how well you do them, we'll continue on with the tests."

"So what do I do?"

(e)

More ideas are welcomed. If yours wasn't here, I'm putting it in the next chapter. Or some form of it. Trust me.

(e)

**This time I left it with Robin having the last word! Yay! Much luv! Again, ideas welcomed. I need them. Really. So I hope I update soon this time. But I doubt it. Sorry. Luv!**


	6. When You Need to Do Something

**Wow... It's been a long time... Does anyone even remember the story line? Well, I've been getting lots of ideas. Though I'm really glad, it's sorta overwhelming. Thanx for all the support, though. And thanks to** **Rena Redhead, The Darkest Half, Cold Cruel and Collected, succorelle, Dark angel****, and ****echo-waters****. I hope I can use all your ideas. Here's the chapter.**

The next day had just started and the first thing that Robin noticed was that everyone looked back to normal; which was weird. Aside from a few scratches and bruises, no one was sporting a cast or crutches or even band-aids for that matter.

'_Either I'm so awesome that I managed to knock out everyone without hurting them, or there's something wrong here...' _

He decided that he would ask Slade about it the next time he saw him. And with that subject in mind, Robin recalled said teen's answer to his question:

"_I'll tell you later."_

He glared at the thought as he walked into the classroom. He was so lost in his frustrated musings that he didn't notice everyone was quiet until he heard someone call, "Everyone stand!"

The instruction pierced through his mind and froze him to his spot. He looked around and behind him, seeing that the entire class, and the teacher, was standing.

He didn't move and didn't know what was going on. Everyone was already standing, so why weren't they sitting back down? What were they waiting for? Was this some sort of drill? He half expected for someone to say "FLASH!" and then everyone would duck under their desks; but no such thing occurred.

Robin once again scanned the room, this time looking at everyone's faces, trying to find some hint as to what to do.

Then he recognized the group from the cafeteria, never before recalling that they were in his English class; which was quite reasonable since this was only his third day at school. His eyes fell on the violet-haired girl-- Raven, was it?-- and managed to catch her gaze. She immediately understood that he had no idea what was happening and shifted her eyes from him, to his desk.

After repeating the action twice, Robin finally understood. He walked to his desk and sat down.

Then a voice, he assumed the same one that told everyone to stand, said, "Be seated!"

And so everyone returned to their desks.

Robin then understood that this was probably a procedure they performed for the Vice SP (VSP).

(s)

The rest of the class was rather boring, that is, until some one-- or some ones-- decided to shoot spit balls at the teacher. She had been in the middle of discussing the importance of plot and other literary terms when the first spit ball hit her right in the forehead. She immediately told the kids to "stop playing around" and was then pelted with a rain of spitty projectiles.

Robin looked at the assailants, trying to figure out which was the best way to make them stop, AKA: Beat some sense into them, when a swift plunk told him that a note had just landed on his desk.

He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it:

_Those are the three main H.I.V.E. kids; which stands for: Huge Ignoramuses Vying for Expulsion. They always try to disrupt class._

_The big one is Mammoth: all brawns, no brain._

_The little one is Gizmo: He's a technology freak with a short temper._

_The pink girl is Jinx: sort of like the leader (1)._

_There are more of them, but those guys cause the most trouble (2)._

After reading the note, Robin looked up at Raven, who was watching him. She gave him a small nod, confirming that she was the one that gave him the note.

It was then that the teacher screamed, "That's it! I've had enough!" and ran out of the room.

The H.I.V.E. kids started laughing and giving each other high-fives. They even mocked the teacher and mimicked her cries as she ran out.

Then Slade walked in, and everyone was quiet.

His eyes immediately went to the H.I.V.E. group and stayed there a long time. There was no question that he already knew who had caused their teacher's distress.

The intense stare was still on them as he spoke evenly, "Vice Robin, I need to speak with you. Please accompany me outside."

As soon as that was said, Slade left the room.

Robin took this as his cue to follow. As he was walking out, however, he was very aware of the angry glares that the "Ignoramuses" were giving him.

The young teen met with the SP just outside the classroom. He met Robin's gaze and stated quickly, "I have an assignment for you. It seems that I am in need of a new English teacher."

"What?"

Slade let out an impatient sigh. "I'll say it slowly then." His speech then became a considerable amount slower. "Your teacher has quit. I need to find a new one."

The younger gave him a glare. "So, what, you want me to find a new teacher for you?"

Then the SP smirked, and Robin knew that something was wrong.

"No Robin, I want you to _be_ the new teacher."

"What!"

Again the elder spoke, "I'll say it slowly then. --"

"I heard what you said!" the boy interrupted.

"Then stop acting stupid." The SP gave Robin a cold look as a warning. "I know you are five years ahead of all your classes. Well, except Algebra. And, if you're to be SP someday, you'll need to be able to command the respect and obedience of the entire school. If you can't even control a classroom of miscreants, how will you handle an entire school-full?"

"I don't want to be SP!" His declaration echoed through the halls as he glared up at Slade, crouching into a defensive stance, as if ready to attack.

"You agreed to it."

The younger's glower thickened. "You made me."

"You _had_ a choice."

"Like hell I did!" He straightened up and now stood defiantly in front of Slade.

Said elder then observed Robin for a moment. "You seem to be forgetting some rules, boy." His voice held the undertone of a growl.

"I never forget anything unless I deem it unimportant, _bo_y."

"And where will you go once I expel you from school? Just curious." There was an obvious threat in his tone.

The hall was held by silence. Robin considered his options for a moment and then figured out he had none. "Fine, I'll be the English teacher. But how do you expect me to teach if I have other classes during the day?"

"You don't think anyone would willingly stay here for more then two hours, do you? Our teachers are only hired for one period, then another takes over. In short, you will only be needed for your period. And since you can't seem to hold your tongue, you must at least address me as 'sir' when you speak to me. I'm sure your parents taught you at least some form of conduct."

"Yes sir", the teen hero grit out.

"Good. Now, after school you will meet with me in the gym for a few lessons on respect. A thorough beating should put you in your place."

The elder teen then proceeded in walking away.

After trying to see if pushing more effort into his glare would allow him the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, Robin took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom.

Slade, having finally heard the door close, thought, _'No Robin, you can't kill me that way.'_

(e)

(1) Jinx is sorta like the leader, right?

(2) How much of the other HIVE kids should I put into this? Do I even have to put them in, or is just the main three and mentioning the others enough?

**Hurray! I finally updated! And this was my longest chapter yet! Yes, you still have permission to hate me. Ugh, I'm such a bad person. Well, my fav. author-ess is gonna be out for a while, so I guess I'm writing this for her. Please give me more ideas! And I hope this actually seems like a school now. Much luv! Review?**


End file.
